Principe
by Luka-sama
Summary: Midoriya a veces pensaba que Todoroki parecia un principe, siempre ayudandola hasta en cosas pequeñas. (Fem Midoriya x Todoroki)


Estaba viendo una imagen de Fem Midoriya con Todoroki, luego del derrame nasal tuve que pensar en una historia que hasta hoy logre escribir.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **Príncipe**

La vida de una chica nunca es fácil, en realidad está llena de complicaciones desde que naces hasta que creces, todo el tiempo siempre viene algún problema que la naturaleza creo específicamente para ti. No es normal que una chica logre sangrar por esa parte en específico durante más de tres días sin que fuera algo maléfico. Si agregamos las diferencias de género y la discriminación que pueden tener solo por ser una chica.

En resultado.

No es fácil.

Pero haber nacido sin algún Quirk.

Joder, Midoriya Izuku-chan tenía una vida igual que un grano en el trasero de un elefante.

No sabía cómo sería eso, pero no debía ser fácil.

Haber sido discriminada no solo por ser una chica, sino por no tener poderes, había sido un golpe duro. Sumémosle al hecho de querer superar a su ídolo, All Might. Cualquier ser humano hubiera declarado que eso era imposible, pero ella al final de algunos extraños acontecimientos que incluían a la cara de la justicia, había obtenido un poderoso Quirk que le daba nuevas esperanzas.

Hasta que descubrió que usarlo al principio destruía partes de su cuerpo, pero esos eran detalles mínimos ahora.

Ahora en su último año de academia, Izuku-chan o Izu-chan para sus amigos cercanos, pero para la comunidad normal "Deku", todos la veían con respeto. Desde su primer año estuvo envuelta en una serie de problemas con villanos y había logrado vencedora, aunque ahora…bueno, al menos una de sus manos derechas siempre la cubría con guante porque estaba llena de cicatrices, al igual que una de sus piernas. Sus amigas se preocupaban al verla cuando se cambiaba, pero a ella no le importaba.

Logro salvar a muchos a cambio de esas cicatrices, no era tan malo.

.

-Izu-chan-dijo Uraraka palmeando su espalda.

Una chica de larga cabellera verdosa, cuerpo promedio con uniforme de la academia, giro para verla con sus ojos castaños. De todas las chicas de la academia ella no resaltaría por belleza, pero según algunas amigas tampoco era fea, era de belleza común. Ahora por lo menos había logrado manejar algo su alborotado cabello y tenerlo más decente, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse y algunos la veían más femenina.

Un logro para alguien que fue considerada perdedora toda su vida y cero a la moda.

-Lista para la clase especial de hoy-pregunto su mejor amiga emocionada.

Deku solo gruño por bajo.

Esa clase.

No es que la idea de poner a prueba los rescates fuera mala, lo malo es que sería en equipos de chico x chica. Con la suerte de culo que se cargaba fijo le tocaba con su antiguo amigo de infancia Bakugou, no podía esperar por esa clase que sería una tortura. Su rubio y explosivo amigo solía ser impulsivo a su lado, por eso al trabajar juntos siempre debía estar calmándolo y disculpándose por los posibles destrozos que haría.

Cuando llegaron a clases otras chicas las saludaron para comenzar a charlar sobre alguna cosa de moda, Midoriya aprovecho ese momento para perderse en su mente.

No la malentiendan, claro que disfrutaba de algunas platicas femeninas con las chicas, pero eran pocas veces.

Siempre había tenido gustos diferentes a los de una chica normal, prefería pensar en héroes y sus habilidades, técnicas de defensa, posible estrategias. Amaba jugar video juegos y ver películas de acción, luego de haber pasado varios meses limpiando un depósito de basura estaba interesada en entrenamientos físicos y las luchas libres para practicar auto defensa.

Más de una chica podría compartir alguno de esos temas con ella, pero fuera de clase la mayoría de chicas les gustaba ser eso.

Chicas.

A veces pensaba que en otro mundo similar, debió haber nacido chico.

Luego que el profesor de turno llegara, todos pasaron una mañana sumamente aburrida con matemáticas e inglés. En la tarde todos fueron a la cede de entrenamientos para las prácticas de rescate. Deku tuvo que pasar todo el viaje al lado de Bakugou que charlaba sobre como patearía traseros ese día, además sobre un video juego que quería jugar llamando su atención. Algunos chicos comenzaron a verlos divertidos y Uraraka murmuro algo de "amor en el aire" haciendo que todos rieran y un sonrojado Bakugou explotara algunos asientos.

Las parejas se formaron al llegar, para sorpresa de todos Bakugou termino con una temblorosa Uraraka que temía por su vida luego del chiste del viaje.

-Midoriya Izuku junto a Todoroki Shouto-dijo el profesor antes de seguir llamando a otros chicos.

Deku volteo a su derecha donde el chico de fuego y hielo caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Todoroki había crecido en esos tres años, un poco más rápido que otros chicos de su estatura. Sin lugar a duda junto a Bakugou eran los mejores de la clase. Aun recordaba levemente en la competencia de su primer año el encuentro que tuvieron, donde lo había obligado a usar su lado de fuego y su brazo había terminado lleno de cicatrices. Claro que el chico se había disculpado después, pero aun solía verla con culpabilidad. Luego de eso estuvo el momento en que se enfrentaron junto a Iida-kun a su primer villano y este logro rescatarla. Después pasaron tantas cosas.

El chico a su movió la cabeza como saludo, ella sonrió amablemente.

-Me alegra hacer equipo contigo Todoroki-kun-dijo algo tranquila.

No tendría que pedir tantas disculpas como con Kaa-chan.

Hablando del rubio este llego molesto a gruñirle y ella tuvo que amenazarlo con golpearlo para que se alejara. Todoroki solo suspiro.

.

Como todos habían esperado a la hora de esa magnífica combinación, los mejores de la clase fueron Todoroki y Midoriya, pues la chica ya controlaba casi perfectamente su Quirk. Aunque esta había sufrido un pequeño accidente con su ropa que apenas si lograba cubrirla, el poder de llamas de su compañero había logrado alcanzarla. La mayoría de chicos habían levantado el pulgar a Todoroki quien se había disculpado con ella varias veces.

Ella intento restarle importancia, aunque la mirada de los chicos, principalmente de un pequeño niño con bolas en su cabeza le preocupaba.

Mientras todas se cambiaban noto con horror, al ser la última de las duchas, que había olvidado su cambio de blusa en la academia. Uraraka le había prestado una blusa de ella, pero ambas se les sombro de azul la frente al ver como quedaba de ajustada en sus pechos.

Al parecer le habían crecido sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ella era tímida, detestaba usar ropa muy ajustada. Así que salió de ultima sin saber cómo haría al llegar al autobús, pues sabía que Kaa-chan se burlaría de ella al conocerla tan bien.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

Al menos hasta que una tela cayó sobre su cabeza, confusa la tomo girando su rostro para ver a Todoroki a su lado. El chico lucia el cabello levemente mojado y de su traje de entrenamiento no portaba la sudadera. Luego noto que lo que tenía en sus manos era la sudadera del chico, volteo a verlo pestañeando varias veces.

-Hace algo de frio, yo al menos puedo soportarlo-contesto con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Midoriya abrió levemente los labios, pero al no saber que decir se limitó a sonreír.

-Eres todo un caballero Todoroki-kun-dijo colocándose la sudadera notando con una gota de sudor que las mangas le quedaban enormes, incluso de largo le llegaba por la mitad del muslo.

El chico de hielo y fuego se acercó a ella para quedar de frente, la chica se sonrojo fuertemente cuando este tomo la sudadera y con facilidad la abrocho hasta su cuello, el cual le quedaba enorme.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron de esa forma, el chico viéndola fijamente a los ojos y ella sonrojada como un tomate. Era curioso como el chico era tan alto que debía agacharse un poco para estar cerca de su cara, como sus manos parecían tan grandes y su mirada seguía siendo tan atrapante.

Ellos eran rivales.

Los discípulos de los dos mejores héroes que existían, tenían un deber de superar a sus maestros y luego decidir quién era el número uno junto con Bakugou.

Pero ahora, solo estaban ellos dos.

De pronto Todoroki se alejó girando su rostro sonrojado a otro lado, ella lo imito viendo a otro punto sujetando con fuerza la sudadera sobre su corazón, este latía demasiado rápido.

Lejos sonó el autobús que los estaba llamando.

-Vamos tarde-dijo Todoroki sujetando su mano dejándola aún más roja mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos.

Mientras caminaban de esa forma, por muy estúpido que fuera y sin ningún sentido, dentro de Izuku sentía que ese chico era como un maldito príncipe salido de cuento de hadas. Porque parecía siempre estar a su lado cuando lo necesitara, por pequeña que fuera esa situación.

-Todoroki-kun parece todo un príncipe-dijo Deku con el rostro sonrojado logrando incrementar el rojo en el chico.

Finalmente Todoroki también le sonrió levemente apretando con algo de fuerza la mano de la chica. Al menos hasta que terminara ese pasillo, quería pensar que eso era para la chica. Aun debía ganarle a cierto amigo de infancia de cabellera rubia para poder ser el príncipe de la chica.

 **Fin**

 _Fem Midoriya es taaaan kawai._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
